Délivrance
by Larmes-Noire
Summary: *Nouvelle version* Il l'avait abandonné. Sans avertissement. Mais elle n'allait pas se laisser morfondre. Elle n'était pas seule... (Risque de scène violente, c'est quand même SDK)


**Bonjour, Bonsoir. Avant de commencer à lire, je tiens a vous annoncer qu'en relisant (avec horreur) la précédente version de cette histoire je me suis presque étouffée de voir toutes les fautes que j'avais faite. Le manque de liaison entre chaque chapitre et même quelques fois que j'allais carrément dans n'importe quel sens. En pondant des chapitres sans queue ni tête parfois. De ce fait, j'espère vous satisfaire un peu plus avec cette version réécrite, plus travaillé et avec une fin. Si j'arrive a bien refaire, les idées principales seront toujours là, je vais me séparer de beaucoup de personnages et faire des textes plus long.**

**Mon rythme d'écriture sera par contre assez irrégulier comme pour mes autres fictions pour raison personnelle.**

**Bref, mes excuses d'avance. Je précise que je n'ai pas de Bêta mais que toute proposition sera la bienvenue. Je prie pour ne pas avoir (encore une fois) trop massacré le prologue.**

* * *

><p>Les gouttes s'éclataient furieusement sur le sol. Un silence pesant régnait dans cette petite maison à l'écart de la civilisation. La respiration saccadée d'une femme se faisait entendre malgré cela, des sanglots. Des gémissements reflétant son cœur brisé. Dans ses mains, elle tenait un morceau de papier qu'elle avait relu encore et encore.<p>

_« Je pars. Ne cherche pas à me retrouver. »_

Elle ne comprenait pas, il ne lui laissait même pas d'explication. Il n'avait rien laissé se voir. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle ? Comment n'avait-elle pu ignorer qu'il allait partir sans même lui dire au revoir. Si elle avait sût, elle aurait mieux profité de ses baisers, de ses étreintes ou simplement de sa présence.

Car désormais elle n'avait pas besoin de poser ses yeux sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour savoir qu'il n'était plus là. Son aura, cette protection permanente. Elle ne les ressentait plus. Elle avait l'impression d'être si vulnérable. Car il ne veillait plus sur elle, car il ne serait plus là à la surveiller lorsqu'elle partirait discrètement à la chasse au bandit. Parce qu'elle ne ressentirait la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Et une seule question résonnait dans son esprit.

Pourquoi ?

Elle se leva lentement, essayant de ne pas laisser ses sanglots prendre plus le dessus. Dans un reniflement, elle passa dans leur chambre. L'odeur du samurai aux yeux de rubis était encore présente. La veille, elle s'était couchée tôt, après avoir terminé le nettoyage du repas. Il l'avait rejoint un peu plus tard lorsqu'elle commençait à somnoler. Et lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, il n'était plus là.

Au début elle l'avait appelé, ne s'inquiétant pas réellement. Il avait toujours cette sale habitude de ne pas lui répondre ou tout simplement d'aller boire un coup avant qu'elle ne vienne l'engueuler. Elle avait vérifié sous le porche, puis un peu plus loin. Elle avait ensuite songé qu'il était peut-être en plein combat avec Akira. Dans ce cas-ci, elle savait par expérience qu'elle ne devait pas interférer. Alors elle était retournée dans la maison. Avait commencé à préparer un bon repas avant de trouver le papier dans le bol de son amant.

Son monde c'était alors écroulé.

Elle qui l'avait toujours soutenu, qui avait toujours cru en lui. Il l'avait abandonné. Sans raisons, sans rien laisser paraître. Juste comme ça. Par caprice, comme le loup solitaire qu'il était.

Mais elle garda espoir l'espace de quelques jours. Peut-être ne faisait-il qu'un caprice comme à son habitude. Alors elle décida d'attendre encore quelques jours. Refoulant la bile amère qui torturait un peu plus sa gorge chaque soir quand elle ne le voyait pas franchir la porte dans un petit sourire ironique. Son odeur avait déjà disparue de la maison. Comme s'il n'avait jamais été là, comme si leur histoire n'avait jamais existé. Comme si elle n'avait été rien d'autre qu'une de ses filles avec laquelle il s'était amusé. Tout simplement.

Le chagrin reprit le dessus et elle pleura de nouveau, longtemps. Avant de se reprendre, de réfléchir, de se décider. Elle ne voulait pas rester entre ses murs, elle ne pouvait pas rester entre ses murs. Encore moins en sachant que tout le monde viendrait lorsqu'ils apprendront la nouvelle. Ils allaient être gêné et même temps lui rappelleraient à chaque fois qu'elle était désormais seule.

Ou presque…

Elle posa doucement sa main sur son ventre dans un petit sanglot. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de le lui annoncer. Certes, il avait toujours donné l'impression d'être très réticent à l'idée qu'un enfant vienne se glisser dans leur vie paisible mais elle avait rêvé à de nombreuses reprises d'entendre les rires de leur enfant. Contrairement à lui, de toute évidence. Peut-être que son instinct lui avait soufflé cet événement et qu'inconsciemment il était partie avant que ce ne soit trop tard. Qu'il soit enchaîné par ses obligations.

La jeune femme ouvrit doucement son armoire, elle sortit des vêtements chauds et les fourra dans un sac. Si Kyo ne désirait que la paix, alors elle le lui accordait. Elle partirait dans le nord, là où le froid règne en dieu, là où Kyo aux yeux de démon n'est que légende. Le chemin serait sans doute long et dangereux mais elle voulait s'éloigner d'ici. Partir.

Et élever son enfant en sécurité loin de la réputation de son géniteur.


End file.
